goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pucca
Pucca is a 10-year-old, South Korean girl (Turns 11 in the episode "Slam Bam Birthday Bash"). She is the main character and protagonist of the series of the same name. She is hopelessly in love with the handsome ninja in training Garu and is constantly trying to hug or kiss him, though he always flees her advances. Her best friend is Ching. Basic Like Garu, Pucca does not regularly speak words, though her reason for this is unknown. Instead, she often communicates with giggling, angry growling sounds, and occasional short words like "hello", "tada", and "yu huh!". However, Ching has said Pucca has a lovely singing voice, so rather than being incapable to speak, she chooses not to. She and Garu both sing in Hooray for Bollywood" (their voices, however, are completely different than the occasional noises that they make). Pucca lives with her guardians the three Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong Restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl, driving around town on her red scooter making deliveries. She has a pink cat named Yani. The only times her hair is out of her usual style is in episodes "Ghost of a Kiss" (though it is her ancestor, Samara Morgan, who looked just like her); in "Ring Ring's Party Favors" when she was blasted out of the Goh-rong when Ring Ring caterwauls, destroying most of it, when her hair ties fall off, when she notices this, she mutters "oops" and stuffs them in her pockets; in "Gold Medal Garu" when she wears her hair in wavy pigtails as the Goddess of Sports; and "He Loves Me Not" where her hair was flowing from an unusual power and "Puccapatra" where her hair is down. Pucca is also a talented musician, as shown in "And the Band Played Rong", "Sooga Size Me", and a few other episodes. Most likely out of a desire to protect him, Pucca often takes over when Garu (unwillingly) gives up. Pucca has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. It is revealed in the episode "Tomb It May Concern" that Pucca is Uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguini's niece (though it does not mention which side of the family they come from). The back of some of the Pucca DVD cases also states that the chefs are Pucca's uncles. In the episode "Tokyo A Go-Go" she makes a parody of Sailor Moon using a magic rod to save Garu from the giant sumo wrestler, sending him into a volcano. In the episode "Dance, Pucca, Dance" her uncles asked if she needs one of their costumes for the party but she shows them what she was sewing, which was a costume of Garu. Several boys had also fallen in love with her, including a Western version of Garu in the episode "Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas", a rich man called Lazlo Gozalotovish in the episode "Prince Not So Charming" and a clone of Garu in the episode "Romancing the Clone". Appearance Pucca wears a red shirt with black leggings and black shoes. Her hair is tied into two buns with two red hair ties, giving her an odango hairstyle. Although she usually keeps her eyes closed, in Dance, Pucca, Dance, she opens her eyes for her Garu costume. She has visible pink marks on her cheeks, which don't show when she grins. Abilities Pucca, though seemingly not in a ninja school like Garu, Abyo and Ching, has shown ninja abilities that far surpasses theirs. She is stronger and faster than any of them and can use magical abilities when properly motivated, like being able to conjure whirlwinds and earthquakes. She once defeated Tobe with chopsticks. As Noodle Girl, she has the ability to use noodles as deadly weapons, such as whips and lassos. Trivia *Pucca's uncles are the owners of the Goh-Rong restaurant. *She makes different character parodies. *Pucca was born on July 7th. *She can understand Zombies. This was proven in the episode "A Better Boyfriend". Category:Cute Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good females Category:Disney characters Category:Gfourtx's allies Category:South Korean characters Category:Shimajirō's Friends Category:Coop Burtonburger's enemies Category:Johnny Test's enemies Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Barney haters Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan haters Category:Caillou haters Category:Dora haters Category:Henry and June's allies Category:Lilly Crumpington's allies Category:The Offbeats's allies Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Blue's Clues haters Category:The Powerpuff girls fans Category:SVTFOE Fans Category:South Park fans Category:Rolie Polie Olie haters Category:Jojo's Circus haters Category:My Little Pony haters Category:Strawberry Shortcake haters Category:Franny's feet haters Category:Happy Tree Friends Haters Category:64 Zoo Lane haters Category:The backyardigans haters Category:Kablam fans Category:Lloyd in Space fans Category:Kid vs. Kat haters Category:Barbie haters Category:Monster High haters Category:Bratz haters Category:Sailor Moon fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Dragon Tales haters Category:How to Train Your Dragon fans Category:Sesame Street fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Monsters, Inc. fans Category:Henry Hugglemonster haters Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Chuggington haters Category:Thomas and Friends Haters Category:The Nutshack haters Category:Family Guy fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Super Mario fans Category:Minecraft fans Category:Sonic the Hedgehog fans Category:Pac-Man fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Inside Out fans Category:Coco fans Category:Bill Nye the Science Guy fans Category:Sid the Science Kid haters Category:Muppets fan Category:Muppet Babies haters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers haters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:The Lion Guard haters Category:The Lion King fans Category:Finding Nemo fans Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Storks fans Category:Phineas & Ferb fans Category:Gravity Falls fans Category:Adventure Time lovers Category:Regular Show fans Category:Super Why haters Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Team Umizoomi haters Category:Bubble Guppies haters Category:Yo Gabba Gabba haters Category:House of Mouse fans Category:The Loud House fans Category:Teletubbies haters Category:Boohbah haters Category:Fifi and the Flowertots haters Category:Postman Pat haters Category:Fireman Sam haters Category:Kipper's enemies Category:Bob the Builder haters Category:Arthur haters Category:Little Einsteins haters Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:Fanboy and Chum-Chum's enemies Category:Sanjay and Craig haters Category:Breadwinners haters Category:Peppa Pig haters Category:Planet Sheen haters Category:Sheriff Callie’s enemies Category:Barnyard fans Category:Doc McStuffins haters Category:Elena of Avalor haters Category:Sofia the First haters Category:PJ Masks haters Category:Recess fans Category:Apple & Onion haters Category:Uncle Grandpa haters Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Teen Titans Go! haters Category:Mighty Magiswords fans Category:Unikitty fans Category:Sesame Street haters Category:Bear in the Big Blue House haters Category:Jetix characters Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Sheep in the big city fans Category:Drawn together haters Category:Brickleberry haters Category:FuntimeGamer74’s allies Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors Category:Quest Phillips's friends